


The Barista

by Pumbie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbie/pseuds/Pumbie
Summary: Where Jughead is a hopeless flirt.





	The Barista

“In another life, I think I was in a mental institution,” her best friend said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s true Cheryl. Insanity runs in your family, it practically gallops.”

“I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.”

“I might not know how you feel but I can see your middle fingers saluting me,” she replied after sipping her coffee.

“Fuck you Ronnie.”

“Maybe later C, I have a date tonight.”

“Oh yeah, it’s your finals week right? Let me guess your date is with Mr. Dark and Bitter.”

“I’m starting to think coffee is my one true love.”

“I’m not talking about coffee, I’m talking about your cute barista.”

“He’s not mine and he’s just a friend that sometimes add more espresso to my coffee.”

A perfectly manicured finger poked her nose, “That’s a lie and you know it. The reason you come to that coffee shop is for him.”

“Get your filthy paws-”

An alarm beeped, “Oops, see ya darling. My lunch break is over!” she walked out of the café in a flurry of red hair leaving Veronica reeling from the exchange, a feeling she’s used to from interacting with her friend.

—

The bell rang, signaling that someone was entering the coffee shop.

It was her.

Jughead’s heart started to pound faster upon her arrival. He tried to mask his nervousness with a nonchalant expression but a small smile betrayed his feelings.

“Hello Veronica, the usual?” he asked as his greeting.

“Yes please,” she replied.

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks Jughead.”

“For you? No problem,” he couldn’t help but flirt.

She smiled at that.

—

Three hours. Three fucking hours of her sitting on that chair with no end of her finishing her assignments.

Her coffee was running low and she was starting to feel her energy dwindling.

She was getting tired when a pot of coffee appeared in front of her.

“For you. It’s on the house,” said the voice.

“What?” when she looked up she noticed that it was Jughead.

“We’re closing soon but I saw that you’re not finished yet. So here you go.”

“No! I couldn’t possi-”

“Yes you can, stay as long as you want. I’m the one closing the place so knock yourself out.”

She hesitated but accepted his offer, “Well why don’t you accompany me? We could talk while I finish my work.”

The beanie-wearing barista didn’t reply instead, he pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

“Constitutional Law? You’re a law student?”

“Yeah, it’s hard but I like it.”

“As an English major myself, I don’t really see the appeal but you can explain it to me.”

“If I start to talk about it you won’t hear the end of it,” she warned.

“It’s okay,” he paused, “I like hearing you talk.”

She couldn’t help but blush at that 

“Well, for starter-”

—

“Really?”

“Yes!” she laughed, 

“Oh god, that’s hilarious. I can’t believe she did that.”

“That’s Cheryl for you. She’s crazy. And just when you think you’ve reached the bottom of her craziness, there’s a crazy underground garage.” 

“You have a way with words don’t you? And here I thought I was the English major,” he teased.

“No. I’m sure that yours is much better. Jug,” she hesitated, “Can I read your novel?”

“My novel? Yeah sure, it’s not finished yet but you can read it,” he said.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to enjoy it,” she looked at the clock at the end of the cafe, “It’s getting late, I should probably go soon. Do you need help?”

“Nah, I’m good. You should go home, Ronnie.”

“No, I’m staying. You were with me the whole night so I’m helping you.”

“Only if you let me walk you home, okay?”

“Okay.”

—

It was dark outside when they finished.

They silently walked side by side to Veronica’s apartment.

Their comfortable silence was cut by Jughead's question, “Ronnie?”

“Yes, Jug?”

“I really enjoyed tonight, if you have any more assignments you can stay there as long as you’d like.”

“Really, as long as I like?”

“Yeah and Ronnie I-” he hesitated, “Nevermind, good night.”

He walked away leaving Veronica felt like she was missing something.

—

Veronica kept coming to the shop even after her finals and she was starting to become famous there as Jughead’s girl.

Archie was on his shift when Veronica came one day. “Hey Jug, look it’s your girl again. Maybe this time you’ll actually have the balls to ask her out.”

Jughead flipped him off under the table, rolling his eyes when Archie just smirked in return.

It wasn’t his fault that he forgot his words whenever she looked at him. He tried several times to flirt with her and ask her out but the words ended up wrong or he was reduced to a bumbling mess whenever he talked to her.

“Hello, Ronnie. Your usual right?”

“Yeah Jug, and I’ll get a croissant too please.” Veronica looked especially tired today and if Jughead’s correct, her projects were keeping her up again.

“Sure. Your total is…” Jughead pretended to look at the cash register. “One phone number. Yours, specifically,” he winked.

She blinked tiredly at him, which made her look adorably confused until she opened her mouth. “Are you okay, Jug?”

He could hear Archie losing it in the background, his ears burning with embarrassment. “It’ll be 9 dollars, please,” he muttered looking at the ground.

After Veronica left he walked swiftly to the back to sulk. He could still hear Archie chuckling to himself and that made him scowl even more.

“Hey Romeo!” He heard Archie said. “She left this and her number for you.”

Jug,

Sorry, I’m not completely myself today. But call me when you have the time?

Love, Ronnie


End file.
